What have you done?
by deathpale
Summary: "There's a curse between us, between me and you..." Inspired by the song of Within Temptation. Read and review please!:


_The world was blurry around her. She couldn't make out the faces of the people as she ran past them. Her feet were moving on their own volition. They started to hurt but she didn't stop running, didn't even decrease her speed. She ran menacingly, trying to escape. The fact she was barefoot made it even worse. The floor was cold against her feet but that was the least of her problems right now. The only thing that mattered was to get away. From him, the pain, herself… She didn't know from what exactly. The only thing she knew was she couldn't stand looking at him any longer. _

_She was only running for a few moments but to her it seemed like agonizing hours. She had lost track of time, track of reality, track of sanity. She momentarily closed her eyes and the next thing she noticed was stillness. Stillness and a cold touch on her face. She opened her eyes again and looked around her disorientated. She was on the floor. Why was she on the floor? She tried to sit up but felt an intense pain on her right leg. It started low and it climbed all the way up her calf. She winced and decided to lay down for a minute to regain herself and try to relax her restrained muscles. She must have bumped onto something when she was running. She wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going. But she didn't even feel the impact, the pain from the injury. _

'_Well until now.' She winced again as the feeling of pain spreading over her body brought her back from her thoughts. 'It must have been the rush of adrenaline.' She realized bitterly because now that she was calmer the pain kept getting stronger by the minute._

_She closed her eyes replaying the last events again in her mind. She was sitting peacefully at the library reading a book when a weird feeling crawled inside her stomach. It wasn't the feeling of something bad approaching or a gut feeling, but more like a warmth spreading inside her and at the same time a shiver running through her. And to her that meant one thing. Only one person could make her feel like that. Like she was on fire and shivering on the same time. _Him_. She was eager to look around her and make sure it was only her imagination but her mind told her to keep her eyes on her book and act like there was nothing wrong. But when did she listen to her brains? Damn, for such a smart girl she really was naïve sometimes. So when she lifted her gaze and her eyes locked with midnight blue orbs she knew it was him. _

_She would recognize his eyes everywhere. You couldn't easily forget them. Dark and mysterious like the night of a cold winter they could be as light as a sky full of stars and as cold as the abyss, all in the same time. But what made them stand out more was the shades of grey that melted so good with the blue it was almost impossible to notice them. But she always did. Notice them that is. How many times had she got lost into his eyes..? Into those beautiful pools of clear blue…_

"_Damn!" She swore again. "Get a grip Rose." _

_She tried to remember what happened next…_

_She was lost in his eyes and the next thing she knew she felt like her throat was closing and she couldn't breathe. She started to panic, fear filling her heart. So she acted on instinct and ran, ran as fast as she could to the opposite direction of him. And she was sure that if she hadn't tripped she would still be running._

"_Good work Rose. You made a completely fool of yourself." She sighed._

_For the first time she tried to take in her surroundings. She couldn't hear anything except her deep breaths. The silence was comforting, tempting her to stay here in this peace forever. She really didn't know where exactly in the castle she was. How far could she have gone? Not that she really cared anyway… And then she heard another sound, a new one._

_A slight dripping noise that got louder by the second. Water running against the windows._

'_It's raining.' She realized. _

_She always loved the rain. When she was a child she would go outside in the rain just to feel the cold, bittersweet water against her skin. And as she grew older she would stay next to the window hearing the sound of the raindrops and watching them for hours as they fell on the grass making it look like it glowed. The memory was enough to lull her to sleep._

_After a few moments she heard someone speak but it sounded so far away from her, or maybe she was just blocking the voice? A sweet, ethereal voice that kept calling her name. Like a mantra over and over again. She knew that voice. Was she dreaming?_

'_Oh god please let me be dreaming.' 'Not now. Not again.' She pleaded._

_She was awake now but she didn't open her eyes. No, not yet. She just waited for what was going to happen next. The air shifted and she knew someone was there, near her, far too near. _

"_Rose?" The voice called louder this time even though it was only a feet away from her._

'_Don't move and whoever is here will finally go away.' _

' _I know who he is.' She answered. And this part of herself dared her to open her eyes and face him._

'_Well one thing's for sure. I have finally lost it. Here I am lying on the cold floor barefoot arguing with myself.' _

_If the situation was different maybe she would have laughed._

_The person was now standing next to her and she could feel his breath on her face. He repeated her name one last time and her eyes snapped open. How she regretted doing that… The same eyes she had seen before were now looking down at her own. Warm against cold, hazel against blue. She quickly snapped out of her reverie and sprang away from him. An action she soon regretted as her body protested against the sudden movement._

"_No, no ,no." She kept repeating and with every word she crawled farther away._

"_Rose wait." He said approaching her easily._

_She was like a trapped rabbit once again. She tried to stand up and she almost fell back down because of the intense pain that coursed through her leg. He tried to catch her but she moved away quickly, a scream escaping her lips in the process._

"_Rose, are you hurt?" He asked and looked her up and down trying to find the source of the pain. His gaze stopped somewhere below her knee and stayed there. She followed the same path and for the first time saw the damaged that was caused. She saw the wound and the dried blood that reached all the way down her leg, to her toes. She didn't know if it was deep but it sure hurt like hell and her moving wasn't helping._

"_My god, Rose what did you do?" He asked, his voice thick with concern. He took a step forward to hold her but she took a step back almost immediately._

"_Rose, wait, let me help you." He pleaded and when he saw she didn't move away he approached her and touched her softly on the arms, fearing that a firmer move would cause her to flee._

_She bolted away like his touch burned her skin and looked at him with loathing. If looks could kill he would be dead by now. She felt overwhelmed by so many emotions. Anger, sorrow, pain. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat but she couldn't. She looked at him one last time, took a deep breath and started running despite her fatigue. Her leg protested because the pressure from running on the stone was almost unbearable but she kept going, pushed herself to the limit. _

_Soon she felt a wet feeling on her feet. She was on something cold but soft this time. She looked around her and realized she was on the grass, outside. The rain was still going strong. Heavy drops fell on her eyelids making her blink. Her breathing was uneven and she felt dizzy. The world was spinning around her. The fog and the grey color of the sky blending in front of her eyes. She knew she couldn't run anymore and when she felt his steps approaching her she knew she had lost this battle. There was no escape now. She was at his mercy. _

_He was right behind her but she didn't dare to turn around and look him in the eye. It was difficult enough this way. For a minute they just stayed there, neither of them moving. It all seemed ironic to her now._

"_Once I run to you, now I run away from you." She whispered remembering the lyrics of a song she knew._

"_Rose…" he started but he didn't really know what to say._

_This time she turned around ready to face him, ready to deal with the consequences of this discussion. She hadn't spoken to him for weeks, months and now here they were outside on the rain, her only in a thin dress, barefoot and hurt and he was standing in front of her dressed in expensive dark silk, with well polished shoes looking at her in all his glory. Suddenly she felt vulnerable and tried to cover herself as best as she could._

"_Scorpius…" She said his name for the first time in months._

"_I, um…" he seemed to be in a lost of words just like she was. The atmosphere was thick, so thick you could cut it with a knife. He was afraid of saying anything that would send her running away and she was afraid of hearing anything that would make her want to disappear once more._

_He looked at her for the first time after months. God, how he had missed her. Her long red hair, her expressive eyes, her radiating rosy skin. But now in front of him was a different person. Her hair were dark with water, plastered against her face, her eyes empty and her skin pale, so pale that her lips seemed almost blue against her translucent skin. What happened to the girl he knew? The girl he loved? Seeing her like this, a hollow shell of herself broke his spirit._

_He had so many things he wanted to say to her. So many questions that needed to be answered. He had thought of what he would say to her when they would meet again, had it all perfectly planned and now here she was broken and hurt in front of him and he couldn't bring himself to open up, to tell her what was on his mind. Should he start with small talk, asking her how she has been these last months, asking personal questions? Or should he tell her what was bothering him all this time, how her absence was clawing away his heart, tearing it little by little? His mind was clouded but through all these questions only one kept standing out._

"_What have you done to yourself?" It wasn't more than a whisper but still was enough to make her eyes light up with anger._

_It was like something snapped inside her, he could have sworn he heard the noise, the breaking of her last barrier, the last barrier of her sanity. Or maybe it was a thunder making that strong, clear noise? Did it really matter now?_

_She felt electricity ran through her body charging her with a force she never knew she possessed. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her, like he was still hurting her. Make him scream her name like she did his so many times in the edge of the night, in the sleepless nights she had the last weeks. Her dreams had turned into nightmare, showing only his face. His pained eyes and his cold expression when he left her. Only the memory was enough to make her eyes tear up. But she couldn't break in front of him now, could she? She couldn't let him see her like this, so fragile like a cracked mirror that will never be whole again. And yet here he was asking questions, demanding answers from her, blaming her for what she's become, for what he made her be. Her hands started to shake but not as much as her voice that cracked more by the minute. The lump in her throat choked her, or maybe was the tears in her voice that left her breathless. She didn't really know what it was and right now she didn't even care._

"_What did I do? What did I do?" She asked, the last words dripping with venom. "You come here after all these months and now you want to share responsibilities? You want to blame me for this?" _

"_You are not yourself." He tried to explain. "You are not this person. I know you well and you are not like this."_

"_And what have I become Scorp, huh? Why don't you tell me what I've become. You always seemed to know me so well." She said sarcastically._

"_You are not the same person anymore. You used to be strong, happy, with a sharp mind and fiery personality. You never ran away from your problems Rose. You fought, you fought till the end and now here you are playing hide and seek,_ _running away from the only real thing you had, hurting yourself in the process. You are not like this Rose. You are smart. You know better than this." He said his voice steady and calm even though his heart was pounding furiously in his chest._

"_So that's what you think? That I'm weak? That I ran away from what happened? _You_ ran away. You left me, remember? You left me there without telling me why, after all that we've been through and now you have the nerve to blame me for this? Who do you think you are? Tell me!" She screamed desperate._

"_I'm the person who cares about you Rose. I had to walk away for your own good, you know that." He replied._

"_My own good? Oh yes, what a selfless act. You didn't do anything for me. You were just thinking what was best for you. And you tell me you care? No Scorpius you don't, you don't care about anyone else but yourself."_

"_That's not true and you know it. You know me." He said raising his voice for the first time._

" _No I don't. I thought I did but I was wrong. The person I knew was sweet, caring and honest and he lov.." She stopped midsentence._

"_He did what Rose? What?" He asked raising his voice even more._

_She didn't speak. Didn't dare to say the word, afraid it would burn her tongue. Just stood there speechless looking at his eyes that were as stormy as the weather. The grey was now noticeable just like the clouds are in a thunderstorm._

"_That did what? Loved you? I did Rose, I still do."_

"_No, no, no." She pleaded. Her hands holding her face blocking his vision from in front of her._

"_I do Rose, I do." He repeated._

"_Please stop, please." She begged once more looking into his eyes, trying to hush him. _

_He grabbed her arms and she flinched trying to free herself. But the more she struggled, the more he held her tighter. Her muscles screamed against his force and she was getting bruised but they didn't notice it, lost in their anger and passion. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to block him out but he didn't let her. He grabbed her head and screamed the last words looking her deep in the eyes. Three words, eight letters. And the moment he said them, the moment they locked gazes she was sure her heart broke. Literally. She could have sworn she heard a cracking sound._


End file.
